


Kai

by Sparrowhawke (LoathsomeSinner)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/Sparrowhawke





	Kai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EffingEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/gifts).

Adrenaline coursed through him as he heard the door open again, momentarily distracting him from the burning pain in his wrists. He had gotten a little closer to freeing himself from the ropes this time, but it wasn’t enough. No doubt they would re-tie them again when they were finished with him.

He ignored the fear, forcing his face to instead assume its usual contemptuous sneer. Sure, they were going to beat him, question him about things Maynard had never told him exactly to avoid this situation, but he wasn’t the type to go down easy. Why let these assholes win?

“You’re late, asshole, you afraid I’m gonna make you look bad in front of your girlfriends?” The beatings usually went by faster if he could successfully piss them off. He only wished they’d take the damned blindfold off every once in a while so he could see just how badly each of his words stung.

But whoever it was this time didn’t respond, only walked silently up to where he was chained. He felt another icy chill go down his spine. Had they finally decided he wasn’t any use? Well, he wasn’t about to break now, not after everything he’d been through.

“Ready to admit defeat yet? Good, I was getting tired of smelling you cunt nuggets anyway, I mean what did you do, fuck a trash heap? Actually no, that’d probably smell bet-“

“You look like shit, Kai.”

The words stopped him in his tracks. He’d expected a gunshot, but this silenced him far more effectively. He knew that voice. It sounded tired and sad, but it was still the most beautiful sound he’d heard in days.

A hand brushed against his cheek and he flinched, he couldn’t help it. The hand pulled back for a moment, the way it always did when the man somehow knew he needed to stop, even when he was too stubborn or too far gone to say the word that would make him stop. Before too long, and long before he recovered his ability to speak, to ask, it was back. A knife deftly cut through the material covering his eyes without ever touching his skin.

He wasn’t surprised to see the short man was spattered with blood, but he hadn’t expected to see that some of it was his own. The short ball of fury usually came out of fights, any fights, looking as pristine and untouchable as ever. He must have gotten careless this time, or the people responsible had simply been good enough to land a few hits in. Either way, Hart felt a ball of guilt settle in his stomach. Maynard had gotten hurt coming to save him, could have died coming to save him.

A familiar frown settled on the shorter man’s face, as if he were reading his mind. If anyone on this planet could, it would be him. 

“Enough of that, Kai, we’re going home.”


End file.
